User talk:Dan da Man36
Look, it's Dan! ^_^ Hey there! What'cha up to? Gnome work? I just have to ask. It's going pretty good, I guess. Had a science test today, I'm certain I'll get like a B or C. How about you? Alright, get some sleep! I'll see you around! It's totally fine, and I'm doing pretty good. And yeah, can ya fix my image? Not sure how it got messed up. Awesome! Thanks! And my 5th archive had a problem?? That is very, very strange. Of course I'm registered or whatever. =P *rubs eyes* Okay, I'm blind now. XD I see. No need for bigger font. ^_^ Oh, hi there. I didn't see you there. =3 Oh, no worries. I'm doing pretty good, thanks for asking, how about you? And I'm sorry to hear that you are feeling ill, hope you feel better. =D That's not good. I feel hyper, I probably would've passed the exam. =P Anywho, drink plenty of water, and soup helps too. :D I truly, truly thank you for the wonderful birthday card! My birthday was okay. I had thai food, only special thing I did. But my friend's gonna sing happy b-day at my swim team banquet tonight. Maybe I'll go hide in the bathroom if she really does. Not my parents singing, my friend getting the entire swim team, at least the people at the banquet, to sing. Yeah, I'm gonna hide in the bathroom. So, are you feeling better? Before you said you felt ill. *points out* I think you have a bruise on your forehead now. And no problem! And good job on the speaking test! *thumbs up* Was it hard? What'd you have to do, anyway? Now that sounds boring. At least you passed! *hands you an ice pack* Your English seems to be fluent and all. And nice userbox! I'll post it on my page! No worries! Oh hi Power images For File:Power Shard.png, File:Power Stone.png, File:Power Gem.png, and File:Power Crystal.png, could you get rid of the transparency? None of the other synthesis images have it, so it stands out. Plus, transparency effects don't work well with image resizing. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 05:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Now would be good.Glorious CHAOS! 01:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Friends? onto your page to get this: }} }} Hello. Thank you, Dan. I had an okay holiday. Better than I thought it was. It's good to see you again. Yeah, ice does help, but I couldn't do it last night because I was about to go to bed. My ankles don't hurt that much now, but it's still supported with pre-wrap in case my ankles start hurting again. Hiya Hey, Dan. How's it going? I really do like those pictures of Sora and Roxas in their lion form that you drew. =) Oh, right. It's Ventus. I can't believe I thought it was a Nobody sign. Epic failure. Lined paper is fail when it comes to drawing. Even though I'm not such a drawer as myself. I think I'm failing the one point perspectives project in art class. -_-" I'm glad you like my signature. It's Mandarin, and I got bored and I had nothing to do. XD So, what's up? I haven't been up to much lately. It's just that this week, one of my friends that is a boy said I look exactly like my brother, which is scary why he said that. And I have a swim meet next week Sunday which I'll probably fail everything I swim and...yeah. And my ankles are fine. But strangely, my right ankle hurts again when I walk. :/ Unfit, eh? I guess I really needed to know that. XD If you swim at least an hour for 4-5 days a week, I'm sure you'll get faster. If you wanna get really fast, swim 1 hour 30 mintues-2 hours 5-6 days a week. That's my swimming schedule. ^_^ And if you need any tips on swimming, just ask me. Yeah, it is a lot of swimming. =] Okay, see ya later! re: Jesse Mcartney 1 it was confirmed on twitter 2 the forum said not to leave a messageKhruler 21:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) i apologize i thought you saw the forum and i'm sorry for being sarcastic Khruler 22:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hola Dan da Man36. UxieLover1994 13:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hola! ^_^ I don't belive we've met. I'm Dan (but you already knew that ^_^). 13:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to say Hi so HII'm so bored 18:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there! ^_^ We haven't spoken in ages! How've you been? 18:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) FINISHED Hey- Mr. 36, I posted the Russian phrases on the talk page for userboxes- you wouldn't beleive how long it took me to get everything off the character chart on my computer... maybe I should buy a Slovik keyboard... I don't know... well, good- BYE!!! The Inexistent 15:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC)The_Inexistent :Yep, I saw, I'll have the boxes ready ASAP =D 15:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Na Gaeilge IRC IRC please!!! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 22:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Who ^_^ Hey buddee!!! Hey Dan, I am back on the wiki... Only on this name... I am ZexionTheGamer, though :D! How are your exams going? I am sure you are doing great!!! See you later! :Lol, I feel sorry for you! I am going to create my userpage, and I hope you do okay with the rest ofyour exams! My teacher is upset because a student passed on (X_X) over the weekend. It is sad... Rawr! ^_^ Basically says it all ^_^ Organization... XIV??! 21:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sprites 'n' Stuff Thanks!